


White fur

by VampyreWalker (VampireWalker)



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora (She-Ra) is a Dork, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bunny Hybrid Adora (She-Ra), Catra (She-Ra) is a Dork, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Embarrassed Couple, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Girlfriends - Freeform, Girls Kissing, Hybrids, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, No Battles, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29179080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireWalker/pseuds/VampyreWalker
Summary: “Catra, my love,” her girlfriend called, putting her fingers gently in her chin just to make her see her beautiful eyes. “You are the cutie of this relationship.”“Did you see yourself in the mirror already? I have a few questions about the beautiful one standing in front of me.”
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	White fur

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SavageDandelion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SavageDandelion/gifts).



> Happy birthday Lettie ♥  
> Hope you like it~  
> Also it's my first time writing for She-Ra

“Oh no, not agaaaaaiiiin,” Catra said when she saw Adora in those clothes. “Why do you do it to mee?”

“Do what?” Adora asked, confused.

“Do thiis!” She exclaimed, pointing to her clothes. “Are you trying to kill me? Because you are gonna do it.”

Adora looked at herself and saw nothing that could make her girlfriend (it was most like she was her wife) sad or give her a feeling that it would kill her. She was just wearing a yellow skirt with white dots and a baby pink shirt with a light yellow jacket, light blue tennis with white socks, it was nothing.

“Oh,” Adora grinned, knowing exactly what Catra was thinking. “Are you thinking I’m cute?”

“No!” She exclaimed again, but her ears and her tail betrayed her, moving just like Adora knew when she was embarrassed and trying to hide. “I’m not thinking you’re looking cute with this skirt and jacket and you’re definitely not cute with your fluffy bunny ears and bunny tail. No, not cute at all.”

Adora laughed, making her ears move with grace. Their white fur wasn’t like the snow but it was beautiful the same way, her ears made their way through her gold hair that Catra loved so much and her blue eyes that made her remember the sky every time she was looking at them. No, Catra wasn’t in love with Adora, she was deeply in love with her and was the happiest person alive just to be her girlfriend — well, they would change from girlfriends to wives in a few days and she couldn’t appreciate it more than she was already.

“Catra, my love,” her girlfriend called, putting her fingers gently in her chin just to make her see her beautiful eyes. “You are the cutie of this relationship.”

“Did you see yourself in the mirror already? I have a few questions about the beautiful one standing in front of me.” Catra smiled when she saw Adora blushing. “Oh, Adora, what is thiiis?~ Are you blushing already?” She heard a ‘shut up’ in a low voice that made her smile more. “Don’t be embarrassed, my dear Adora, you are just being more cute acting like this.”

Catra approached Adora and passed her arm in her waist, pulling her closer to herself. She let her fingers run down Adora's furry tail hidden behind her coat, smiling more when she heard the restrained groan that the girl let go.

“Oh my cute wife, what happened to your tongue? Did the cat eat it?” Catra’s smile disappeared when she heard the answer.

“Only if my kit-cat ate my tongue. Did you eat my tongue, my love?”

Now Catra was the embarrassed one and Adora smiled in victory. The blond girl put her hands in her girlfriend’s shoulders and closed the distance between them, making their lips meet in a soft kiss.

Their ears shifted in happiness and Catra’s tail wrapped around one of Adora’s legs, an act of affection that Adora knew so well and loved it. Adora pulled the girl closer by her blue shirt and gently passed her hand in Catra’s face, tracing every curve of her face and caressing her cheeks.

“Well well well, my gorgeous girlfriend  _ is _ the cute one here,” Adora said with a smile when they parted. “Not only for the clothes but also for the internal and external beauty of my beloved girlfriend. A complete set, don't you think?”

Catra was wearing the complete opposite of Adora, a black skinny pants and the blue shirt with a dark blue all star. Not something she thought to be compared to her girlfriend’s beauty.

“So can we be the cute and the beautiful one together because we’re a couple?” The cat girl asked, she was trying to make the other blush again without success.

“Yes, we can,” The blond one answered. “Only with one condiction.”

“What now?” Catra protested, she made a face that showed her discontent.

“Only if we can stay like this for more time, and cuddle later.”

Catra rolled her eyes and smiled at her girl.

“Of course, my beloved.” With this, she pulled her closer again and made their way to their room, closing the door after they entered. “Anything for my bunny princess.”

They knew what would happen in the next moments and they only thought that their planned date could wait a little.


End file.
